A Good Knight For All
by KitsuneArmada
Summary: After a peaceful, long vacation from pure old evil, someone... or, some people, thought it would be nice to ruin it!  My First ever story, please bear with it...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I  
Just a Stroll...

It was a dark, almost blinding night. Everywhere around, not a single light was shown. What came through the bits of darkness, would be silhouettes of the lost, and lonely. Not a single figure stirred, even to the slight breeze.

Yet, One figure stood out from them. Except, it was running, Running for its life? Or Running on excersise? We can't possibly-  
"Get out of the way! I'm going to be late!" said the little girl.  
This girl was wailing her voice like a Wyvern. She was running as fast as she could, away from... what? What was it that she was so scared about? Why is she this frantic?  
"Oh god, Vanilla's gonna kill me for being out at this time of night!" screamed the girl. "Oh man, I spent too long at the spa this time... Stupid Cream, next time, just get your nails done, and not your whole body!"

Guess that means we know the girl... Cream, a young, 14 year old girl, running through the streets of Metropolis. Wearing her Chao Dress, Spaghetti like straps, white pan...Wait, that isn't important, lets continue on...

Cream came running through each and every block she came by, before stopping at a crosswalk, panting as loud as she ever would be.  
"Oh god, I need a break..." She then threw her arm out at a nearby... what looks like a Light post. She didn't care, as all she cared about was getting a break from running. "I'm overdoing my body now..."

Meanwhile, at a nearby 'Tall, Plain, White and Tannish' House, that seems to fit 2 stories, there, in the living room, sat Tails and Vanilla. Tails was drinking a cup of cocoa, with 2 marshmallows in it, and some whipped cream. Vanilla, on the other hand, was sipping, in a English-Styled Cup, Home-Brewed Camolean Tea.

"Hmm... Where could she be? I thought she would be back at 10 P.M." said Vanilla, while swishing her tea slowly.  
"I don't know. She must really be liking it out there, at the Spa." Replied Tails, who coughed after talking. "Whoops, that teaches me for talking with a mouthful..."  
"Well, so long as you don't choke, you're fine" Vanilla grasped a grin, laughing slightly at the little vixen's way of coughing. Tails, was sitting back, bringing his Tail's out, to swing around. It seems as if he looked to be 15. He was wearing his little bandanna he wears usually after each and every repair at Vanilla's Place. How we see it, he must think it is his good luck, or Congratulations Charm.

"Umm, I'm really worried now..."  
"About what? What is the worst that could go wrong, Vanilla" Tails questioned.  
"When you put it that way, I would think that I have to worry about having grandchildren in 2 or 3 days..."  
Tails looked confused, before he flustered up a big red face. "Hey... We're not a couple!"  
"Oh? I find you two quite the beaute." Vanilla chuckled, while Tails was more so ever flustered.  
"You know what? I'm a go get her. Something tells me she is lost."  
"Oh, so you do care for her?" Vanilla looked in awe.  
"Yeah, I do. Care for her as a friend!" With that, he ran out of the door.  
"Yeah... 'Friends with Benifits', that's for sure"

Cream slowly regained her breath, before looking at a Street Sign, telling her that she is in Polka Avenue.  
"Dangit, I hate t'is...My nose is runny..." She turned around, before shaking, what appears to be, a person in a black Leather Jacket, Pants, and a Black Cowboy like hat over its face.  
"Excuse me, sir, where is Dangard Street?" Cream questioned quite frantically.

The person just stood there, looking at the wall. Its, as if, he has nothing to do.  
"Well, excuse me for being polite!" Cream snorted, before starting to look off. Before she could get away, she was held by the same thing.  
"Target known as Cream the Rabbit. Must bring back to leader."

End of Chapter I


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II (Teaser Chapter to Upcoming Yiff)  
The Return

Through each alleyway, and each street, a light crept up, with slow, but steady pace. As the day came through, so did Tails. he was blazing through each and every place he thought Cream would be at, until he hit the Spa Cream said she would be at.  
"Please, oh please be in here Cream!" Tails mumbled to himself, before going in. The only people there were Mina, Amy, and Marine. All of them seem to be getting a Pedicure.

"Oh, hello ladies." Said Tails, bowing in pure franticness.

"Is everything ok Tails? You seem so frantic?" Said Amy, looking Confused.  
"Crimey! He musta be looking for his youth lady" Marine blurted in slight Frustration.  
"You know he doesn't have a girlfriend yet" Mina pointed out, before staring at her nails. "Oh, they look fabulous!"

"Sorry... It's just, Cream never returned last night..." Tails panted out.  
"...Huh?" Marine was now worried. She got up out of her seat, going to Tails, and giving him a light pat on the shoulder. "Who knows, she might be with a secret guy..." Marine chuckled, before Tails brushed off Marine's hand.  
"..." With immediate response, Tails jumped up. "Of course not!"

The 3 girls stared at Tails, even the people doing the pedicure.  
"Oh, Tails is definitely in love." Replied Amy with Excitement. "How much do you bet he doesn't know how to yi-"  
"AMY!" Mina blurted, before slapping her in the back of her head. "You know that is rude to say!"  
"Oww..."

"Ehh, don't listen to them Nutjobs, they had too much sc'rummy time, mate!" Marine said, before Mina and Amy Stared at Marine. "...Oh, fine..."  
"Well, do you know where she could be? I've been searching for 7 hours now..."  
"Woah, Tails, tired much?" Mina asked. She must be worried as well, but she seems more worried on her looks than Tails.

"Should I help, mate? After all, you never leave one hanging off the side of yer ship!" Marine said, before giving slight hug to him.  
"Well...that could help..." Tails starting to fluster a blush. "..Thanks Marine."  
"No Problem Mate!" Marine said, before yanking Tails with her, out of the door.

"What about...us..." Amy and Mina blurted, before looking at each other, and just shrugged.

Inside what looked like a Surgeonary Room, on a table, layed Cream. She was laid out, naked, but was stirring awake. Right now, there was a bandage on her shoulder.  
"How did I get this..." She thought, before remembering last night, that... 'Thing' Grabbing her, and inserting a needle into her shoulder. The next thing she noticed, was a black light encrypting on her. Next thing she knows, shes in a Frankenstein.

"Why..Am I naked?" She examined herself, in plain curiosity. As it turns out, there was Cuffs used to keep the person down, as it seems, on the table where she woke up from. She saw a door, and opened it. She attempted to open it, but it didn't budge.

"Great, now I'm locked in a Hippie's Playground..." She blurted out, before blushing. "Can't tell mom that..."  
With that, she searched all over the room, only to not find her clothes in sight. She did, however, find an open vent. She peeked in there, to find no light in there.

"Great, now I got to find a stupid Flashlight..."  
With that, she searched the room, for something to help her. She banged into an Internal Camera. It seemed to have...  
"Oh shit..." Cream was now wide eyed, her heart panting loudly. "Oh god, they better not have..."

With that, she ran through the room, but found a knife, and what looks like a Mini Flashlight, Kinda like a Laser Pointer. She decided to take it, and immediately start crawling into the vent, in fear.  
It only took 10 minutes, before she couldn't see without the flashlight-pointy-thingy. She used it, for another 5 minutes, before it died.  
"Great... Now what? Just walk?" She giggled slightly, before comign across an opening, on the floor of the vent.

She crawled to it, and looked through.

"How is everything going, my minions?"  
"Sir, we are still searching for our 'Target'"  
"Fantastic. Just fucking Fantastic for you ass-headed machines! Work faster!"  
"Sir, Interrogative - What is this target we are looking for?" A robotic voice was buzzing out.  
"Stupid Machines..." The person got up, his cape flickered with a fan running. "Shut that Fucking Fan off! Its freezing my ass off!"  
"Yes Sir!" A robot ran to shut it off. However, 2 robots, away from this person, starting whispering.  
"Robotnik was so much better than him."  
"Yeah, but the Freedom Fighters defeated him! Now we're stuck to this guy..."  
"Enough, you two!" The guy threw the fan at them, startling them, as they ran to their positions.

"Now, as you stupid robots can't figure out, our own Target is extracting the special "Sperm" that we need. We have acquired all the other sperm details from the other targets of great worth. However, the only one we are missing, is from Tails. His superior knowledge would lead us to create a unbeatable Mobian Creature, unmatchable to any creature of this era!"  
"Sir, just exactly 'how' are we gonna get this target?"  
"My my, you're mischevious... I devised a clone robot to react like Marine. Act, Move, and Feel like Marine. Within the robot is a special Sperm Cage within the Vaginal Walls. If we get his Sperm with this Marine Robot, then we can finish up the Super Mobian!"

Cream stared at disbelief! If Tails get near Marine, then...there's no telling what will happen!  
"Yes Sir."  
"And, another order... Stop calling me sir! You know my name. My name is Dr. Snively! Now stop that, and get back to work!"  
Cream stood there, in disbelief. Dr. Snively? But...I thought Tails and Sonic and the Freedom Fighters Killed him and Robotnik! How...I must go tell them, or something is gonna happen...

End Of Chapter II


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III Part 1!  
Pirates Just Wanna Have Fun!  
(Contains Yiff: Marine(?) X Tails, Bondage)

Rushing through each and every single street, Marine dragged Tails along with her, in rushing fun. Tails was actually giving a slight laughter of cuteness, as he never felt this type pleasure in him. Maybe it was the fact that he is turning into a ladies man real quite..."Amazingly".

However, after a short while, Marine stopped, but ended up flying forward because Tails Intertia was higher than hers, so, yeah.

"Whooops, sorry Marine" Tails gave a slyly giggle.  
"Uhh...Ye ok mate?" Marine was blushing. "Tails, me thinks you're not ok..."

"What makes you say that?" Tails lost the sly look, and was confused.  
"Well, yer member is..pointy" Marine blushed highly with that. "And, I-"  
Tails covered Marine's mouth with his, smooching her with loving care and relaxation, with the hint of Passion.

"Mate..." Marine stared at Tails, her eyes wide from embarrasment. "Do we...have to be in the open?  
"Well, come with me then!" Tails immediately Snatched Marine off the ground, and ran both her and himself to a "Special" Alley, as he puts it. It curved in more, and left a back wall that was empty, with no doors or whatnot, but just pipes, Just 2 pipe-line bent into the wall.

"Why...are we here, T-t-tails..?" Marine stuttered, her pussy juices starting getting her panties soaked. "Me clit is happy with this Tails."  
Tails just chuckled, before taking out of his jeans, 2 handcuffs, and a gag.  
Right as the gag came out, Marine Just went blank expressioned. "Oh god..." was all she was thinking of. But she just shrugged it off, as she gave one more kiss to Tails.

"So. Master, what shall the mistress do?" Marine blurted, in a pleasuring sort of way.  
Tails didn't reply in Words, but in actions. He took one of Marine's hands, and cuffed it. He then got Marine up, cuffing the other end of the handcuff to a Pipe. Now she was bounded to one pipe, her one hand unremovable, unless the master frees her. Tail's didn't stop there, though. He grabbed the other hand, and hooked it to a pipe Symetrically apart from the other side. She now couldn't move her arms. Her arms were bounded down to both pipes, her feet are the only things not bounded.

"So, how does the mate feel?" Tails laughed, looking at Marine.  
"...Very Awkward... considerin-"  
After she blurted Awkward, Tail's slid the gag into her mouth, as she was struggling to get her hands to block it, but they were stopped by the cuffs. Pretty Soon, she had her mouth blocked off, her hands cuffed, but her clothes- nevermind...It seems Tails Greedily ripped them off, leaving her nude.

"Does my mate want her 'Pirate's Cutlass'?" Tails did in Mockery, as Marine was Struggling a little harder to break free. "You know you don't want to leave it..."  
With those final words, Tails brung out, fron his bag that Magically appear'd in the story right now, because I felt like it, a Pirate Rapier, only, it wasn't sharp. It had a Dildo shape on the end of it, along with a switch that seems to be on it. The switch had 6 knocks; Extra Low, Low, Medium, Medium High, High, Extra High.

Tails then brung the toy up to Marine's neck. "Does ye want to walk yer plank, or listen to the captain of this yer ship" Tails mocked in his best Pirate Voice he could do. Marine was now giggling like crazy, since Tails had the sword turned on "Extra Low", and it was touching her sweet spots on the neck. Pretty soon, her pussy was now near drooling of juices.  
"I think yer Scavy is ready, mate. Time for the battle of the Navy."

End of Chapter III Part 1!


	4. Chapter 3 Pt 2

Chapter III Pt. 2  
Pirates Just Wanna Have Fun!

"Does ye want scurvy, or wealth?" Tails mocked around, sliding the vibrating Toy across Marine's outer regions of her pussy. She shivered with the feel, flailing, or at least trying to, her arms. She kept trying to move her hands to finger herself, but she had no avail.

"Then ye will beith punished!" Tails said, slowly sliding the toy into Marine's pussy, slowly, but surely. each tiny bit it moved, it made Marine moved with ecstasy. It was almost a plea for freedom. She couldn't bare this much, let alone...

"Mmmfmmmph!" Marine muffled through the gag, but it sounded like 'Remove Gag'.  
"Oh?" Tails whispered, before removing the gag. "Is the pirate not trusty enough?"  
"This is my first time, mate." Marine blurted, with a scared feel.  
"Ahh... That explains the shivering," Tails roughly blurted, "but it don't mean we ain't done yet."

"Oh shi..." Marine said, in fear. She really didn't want the gag put back on. Luckly for her, Tails threw the gag away from them.

"At least have some... er, fun!" Tails mocked, making Marine giggled. "What, what I say?"  
"You just sounded funny, Tails." Marine giggled out, before giving a huge yelping moan, as Tails jumped the Vibrator on High.  
"Is my baby gonna be milking for me?" Tails whispered with most of his glee. All Marine responded with is a whistful Nod. "Very Well, then lest."

With that, Tails threw the toy right out of Marine's virgin hole, and inserted this throbbing, swollen member.

"O-ohhhh...I-its...b-b-big!" Marine moaned through her breath.  
"Do you...aaah...Like it?" Tails gave up more moans. Clearly, this must be his first time doing it with a girl. "Shall I go easy?"  
"Please. I...d-don't want it too hard, mate."  
"Enjoy what you got for now, ok Marine?" Tails questioned. The only response was a griefing Moan from Marine. Tails was quivering a whole lot, as if Tails was almost on the verge of urinating in her pussy. Yet, he still went going. Marine just stared, her clit wettening from the motions and bucking of Tails.

"T-t-tails...I...I..." Marine kept trying to tell, but it was too much for her.  
"Release."  
"W-what?"  
"Release for me Marine. Release for your master. I promise you your treat if you release." Tails scaffled, with a grin on his face.

That was all Marine needed. SHe couldn't hold back anymore. Her legs gave way, as Tail's shaft exited, Marine's honey splattering all over it, while it dripped out of her pussy. It was a good 15 seconds before the flow stopped. Tails grabbed 2 keys from his bag, and unlocked the cuffs from Marine's hands and the pipes, but hooked her hands together, in an Arrest Position. Tails then brung Marine down to the ground, his shaft starting to deplete of its Hormones.

"Please, with all due respect," Tails moaned out, before sliding his shaft into Marine's mouth, "Milk me. Milk me dry!"

Marine took no resistance, and just worked her mouth all over Tail's mouth, sucking every bit of his shaft, even blowing while it was in her mouth. Each and very lick, to blow, to suck, made Tails Cuffle himself with overwhelming Pleasure. "Y-y-you...do give a good b-blowjob, m-mate..."

Marine just thrusted the dick down her mouth, and almost into her throat, in bucking and bouncing. It wasn't long, before Tails released a tremendous yell of pleasure, as his hot, juicy, but salty seed went into every inch of Marine's Mouth. She chugged down every ounce of his seed, continuing to milk him clean.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tails hit the ground, but moved his arms to remove the cuffs. As a click went off from the cuffs, Marine jumped on Tails, her face inches away from Tails.  
"You do know how to pleasure a lady."  
"You know how to pleasure a man." was all they said, before they starting to kiss each other silly, from a great first time.

End of Chapter III


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter IV  
I Didn't Do It!

"Where do I go? I feel like I'm going in circles."  
Cream took quick glimpses of each and every corner of the building she is in. For each hallway, it looked the same. It was like no end. She was turning from Frantic to a delirium in a little bit of time.

"WARNING! WARNING! SUBJECT HAS ESCAPED! COMMENCE SEARCH PARTY OPERATION!" was heard from a far distance. It grew nearer and nearer, its wailing very high. Cream was panicing. She tried opening doors to hide in the room, but they were all locked. The robot grew nearer and nearer, until it reached Cream, and grabbed her by the ears. Cream was flailing her arms all over the place in fear.

"Hey, let me go! LET ME GO!" Cream yelled multiple times, before giving up as this robot was relentless.  
"Target is known as Cream The Rabbit..." The robot whirred a little, before the armor dropped, and came out Nicole. "What are you doing here, Cream! And...why are you naked?"  
"Well, I don't how I got here... All I can remember before this was a robot grabbing me by the shoulder," Cream showed off the Bandage on her arm, which is almost on the verge of peeling from all the running."Next thing I know, I'm in a Torturous Hell..."

"That explains it then... Snively must really be up to something this time..." Nicole brushed her hair back, away from her face, grabbing the armor pieces that fell.  
"Listen, this isn't a safe place for you Cream. Who knows what Snively might do," Nicole patted her finger on Cream's Nose, making her twitch, "That, and guards are coming soon... Too late, lets go!" Before Cream could respond, Nicole grabbed Cream, and bolted for the exit. Robots started coming out of the doors Cream passed, each one loaded with Weapons of all varieties.

"HALT! PURSUE TARGET! ALL ROBOT SOLDIERS ARE OSCAR MIKE!"  
Nicole was almost reaching the exit, when another Figure, this time, not wearing any armor or anything, came at her. It turns out, Soldiers are following her too.  
Both of them stopped in front of one another, with confused looks.  
"Wait, what's going on Bride?" whispered Nicole.  
"The whole entire system has gone haywire. Almost all the robots are coming for us." Bride whispered.

"Great. More trouble to-"  
"Trouble? I don't think so..." came a grievious, deafly orgasmic voice. "You might've been hidden all this time Cream, but fear not, we'll return you to your cell... or, should I say, your fate..." then, came out of the shadows, Snively...or was it? He seemed... stylish, like in a Conquisador's Knight's Outfit. "Mightly fine thanks Nicole, for retrieving the girl for me. Now, ha-"

"Exactly why, do you have Cream, Snively?" blurted out Bride, as she had at her side, a type of Flash Bang Looking grenade.  
"Oh please, you think that you guys are any use to me? It's nice to see that you were hidden with your "Squad" here, too. So, I took my matters into my own hands. I eliminated them. They were quite cute. Yo-"

Immediately, Bride slammed her foot on the ground. "If you dare laid a hand on them, I swear to god, you will be seeing your head coming out of your ass, Snively!'

"If you mean by Human Hands, then no. Mechanically... Well, you should see..." Snively slammed a button on a watch on his arm, popping up a Hologram of...what's left of the Squadron. 2 Soldiers were pentrated by Spears, going from their feet, to the tip of their heads, while 3 had lost their heads, but, one soldier stood out from the rest. His whole body looked like it was cooked and charred to the bone, blood still dripping.

Bride, Cream, Nicole, and even a few robots were breathless. Bride clenched her fists, clenching so hard, that blood starting dripping from her hands.

"Why... How could you, Snively! Robotnik wasn't as bad as you! To end it this way is not Humane!" Nicole screamed, cradling Cream in as close as she can.  
"Robotnik? ROBOTNIK?" Snively broke out from laughter, almost crying himself from laughter. "He is nothing! He only wanted Roboticization! I carved the new path of Evil, I bulge the meaning of Holy, I Decapitate the Good! Robotnik is nothing, compared to my Knowledge! Now, drop the girl, or perish before my weapons!" With that, 15 robots raised their guns at Cream, Nicole, and Bride. However, 5 robots didn't raise their guns an inch.

"Interrogative, sir Snively," one of the Pacifist Robots said. "What did the Squad do to deserve that?"

"Bah! I only did it out of free-will! Nothing can defeat my army! Look out there..." Snively pointed to the open window...or, at least it was thought of as an open window, but instead, it was Projecting a video of Snively in the bathtub at a young age. Nicole and Cream broke out laughing, while Bride just stood still, staring at the ground, tears streaming from her face.

"What the... WHICH ONE OF YOU MOTHER FUCKERS DID THAT!" Snively slammed a switch on the watch, pulling a curtain over the projection.  
All the robots stared at each other, Confused. Suddenly, Snively grabbed the Robot that asked the Interrogative.  
"You... YOU DID THIS!" Snively yelled at the top of his lungs, making the robot shiver.

"N-no SIR! I DIDN'T DO IT!" yelled the robot.

"LIES! PREPARE TO BE DE-" before Snively could finish his sentence, one of the robots pointed what looked like a Musket Pistole at Snively's Head.  
"Lay off the robot, or else..." the robot ordered. Snively dropped the robot, chuckling.  
"Ahhh, a treasoner. You've done the wrong thing. Robots, granted fire!"

With that, all robots raised their guns, pointing it right at the treasoner. They were inching to click, when suddenly...  
A loud rumble, crackling the building, came through.

End of Chapter IV!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter V  
Loneliness Is Not Real

Through the smoke and rubble, the robots, but the 5 who didn't raise their weapons, fired mercily. They never wore up, until they shot down everything in site. One even shot another accidentally. So much for Super Genius now...

"Stop, stop, stop, STOP!" yelled Snively. He smashed down his pistol on a wall, forcing the robots to look at him.  
"Do you soldiers know what you're shooting at? GOD DAM NOTHING, THATS WHAT!"

Before one of the robots could respond, another explosion went off, this time, closer to Nicole. The smoke started giving way, revealing 3 figures of a fit shape.

"Release them, Robotnik!" yelled the cute little voice we all know - Tails.

"Robotnik! That'r mate lives them seas?" a savvy young Raccon said - Marine.

"Then lest get him... I do want to see some blood shed, after all." an uproared, young hedgehog said - Leigh Radine.

"Oh, Tails! It is you!" yelled Cream, as she broke from Nicole's grab. She ran as fast as she could, all the way to Tails, grabbing him in his scared state.  
"C-Cream... I...Where have you been? Me and your mother were extremely worried!" Tails took in the hug, gracing it, before his face completely flustered all over.  
"Stupid little Sn-"  
"Cream... Why are you naked?" Tails muttered out, being embarrased to his peak.  
"No time! Lets Get out of here!" yelled Leigh, as she attempted to grab Bride. Instead, she threw her off.

"Keep... Your Fucking Hands off of me!" screamed Bride, bringing out her Shuriken right up to Leigh's throat. "Or I swear to god-"  
"Screw it! LETS GET OUT!" roared Nicole. She ran for Leigh, grabbing her and holding her tight, before jumping out of the same hole. Nicole was screaming her head off, in what seemed to be a stupid jump for her.

"Oh my god! OH MY GOD! WERE GONNA DIE!"

"Calm Down! We already hit ground zero..." snorted Leigh. Nicole stared around, before giving out a sigh. Then she ran off with Tails, who still has a flustered look from carrying a naked Cream in his lap. Everyone left...but Bride.

- (WARNING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ GORE, SKIP THE BOTTOM SCENE)

"They got away, sir!"  
"Blast!... Well, Cream still doesn't know, so I still have the advantage."

"Advantage to what? Slaughtering millions with your bare knowledge?" Bride came from the smoke, slashing through all the rubble with her shuriken. She then ran for Snively, waving her Shuriken in multiple circle motion, like a crazed lunatic. She was near centimetres away from slicing Snively's head off, when 2 robots pulled their weapons, and shot at Bride, both bullets hitting her, one through her leg, the other in her shoulder. All she did was yelp at the pain, but continued to move towards Snively. The next few robots shot at her, 1 bullet missing, the other 2 striking her in the chest.

"Do you ever learn? You lost, give up!" Snively twarted out through his voice of fear.

"Not until you perish through the depths of hell, you Fucker!" Bride roared through discrete, throwing her shuriken at Snively. It moved through the air, clean as a whistle, slicing even through the Steel Rebar, heading straight for Snively's Face... Only, it came within Millimetres of his head. It did scave his head, as blood just trickled down his face. He brung his hand up to it, wiping the blood.  
Bride continued to run for Snively, but 2 other robots grabbed her arms and legs, restraining her from moving.

"So, you think you're invincible..." Snively said, removing his Helmet that was cut. "I shall prove that wrong. If you just join m-"  
"Never, in all of my life!"  
"Then, I just have to end it." Snively dragged out of his holster, his Rapier. He brung it right up to Bride's face, and gave a cruel, strong slash through her face, the cut going through to the face muscle. Blood was just near pouring out of Bride's Face.  
"Good Bye, good ol' Ninja. Say hello to your Ninjas for me... In hell!" Snively said, bringing his sword into the air, about to slash through Bride once again, at the neck-  
When suddenly, a deafening Bang was released.

End of Chapter V  
* Leigh Radine, RikkanJinx's Character. .com/palbbs/showp...&postcount=656


	7. Chapter 6

Ok, time to add a SideStory! A.K.A, this is not relating to the Main Plot, but it connects to the future.

Pre-Chapter VII  
Bang Bang Bang

"All squads on me! We have to help Devil 1-1!"  
"Interrogative - What exactly happened to the F-24 Skyhawk, sir?"  
Sgt. Miller stood up from his spot, since he had to get up anyway, and whispered in Allen's ear.

"It was Blown by Mobile SAMS. Foley's brother was on the damn plane, and it crashed down at El Nojos."  
"Great, we're returning to that Shit-"

"Enough you two! We got to move out before those Arms return. They need our help, Hooah?" Foley slammed down what looked like a package.  
"Hooah." all soldiers yelled out in unison.

Immediately, at least 15 soldiers got up, and ran into a nearby room. The smell of the room signaled it being an Armory. In the room laid Stockpiles of M4A1's, AK-74 and 47s, Javelins, and other arrays of Weapons to the Modern Era. There was even, on show, a Hellfire Missile used for the Apache Helicopter.  
"See anything ya like?" Miller slowly said, making it sound like he's orgasmic.

"Enough Chit Chat boys, we're oscar mike, pronto!" yelled a Ranger. Suddenly, artillery rounds came crashing right onto the roof of the building, shattering the roof with multiple bullet sped blisters and scraps of wood. Soldiers ran out as fast as they could, but unfortunately, only 6 got out in time, before the building collasped on itself. The crash was so concussive, it completely detonated all the explosives inside, causing the entire lot to blow. All that was was a small patrol of 6 soldiers*, each with M4A1 Grenadiers, and at least 5 grenades. 1 Soldier was in posession of a Javelin, another one with 5 Javelin Missiles**.

"Miller, provide covering fire. El Nojos is only a few blocks away, but it don't mean that we're in the clear." yelled Foley, raising his gun as a Signal.  
"Roger. I'm going to have to tap in Comms for talking. I can supply Sniper Fire. It seems they left a Baretta just for me." Miller yelled out.  
"Bollocks! I see enemy choppers, sir!" yelled Private Ramirez.

"Roger that. Gaz, use the UAD!"  
"Ro... Sir, they shot down the Predator Drone!" Gaz yelled out at the top of his voice.  
"Roger that. Overlord, how is the AGMs?"  
"You guys are gonna have to dodge firing air. It seems All SAMS have beem deployed there." A static voice came off the Comms on the Soldier's Radio.  
"Sta-"

Suddenly, almost every single siren in the whole city started blaring at its highest setting. Miller peered through the Beretta Scope to see the base and see what's going on. Everyone waited for him to respond, but nothing came out of him.  
"Miller, Status Report."  
"Uh, you're not gonna believe it, sir! Every soldier is boarding a Helicopter or some sort of Air Transport!"  
"Oh shit... Jackson, stay in there...!" Foley put his hands together in a praying matter, before grabbing his gun. "Those folks aren't gonna free themselves, you know! Squad, on me!" Foley yelled out, running straight for the base. Every soldier except for Miller followed.

They ran and ran, stopping at each corner, to prevent an ambush. Only twice did Miller shoot to eliminate what looked like a Robot. The Squad continued on, until they struck the gate to El Nojos. Fires were blazing all over, helicopters seeming to spiral their propellers, before hitting the air at top speed.

"Ok, blow the gate. Use the Jav-" before Foley finished, a grenade detonated right at the gate, blowing it straight open.  
"Nevermind, Move out."  
They ran into the base, Miller now sniping at multiple attackers shooting at Foley and the others. Before a while, they hit the Crashed plane, screams of Agony coming from it.  
"Jackson! JACKSON! ARE YOU IN THERE?" Foley yelled out multiple times, only to have responses of Pain.  
"This is Millar, get your ass out of there! I can see a Silo Door opening! GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Negatory. Silo or not, I'm not leaving my brother!" Foley responded, before going through the wreckage, with tearrs running down his face.

"`Moan` H-help..." came out a groaning voice.

"Jackson! Oh thank god you're alive!" Foley yelled and grabbed him right out of the wreckage, hugging him with all of his care. "Trust me you wont be reckless again!"  
"Why not bro? `Cough` I live for the adventure."

"This is Miller! THE SILO DOORS ARE OPEN! GET OUT OF THERE NOW! I REPEAT, THE SILO DOORS ARE OPEN!"  
"Come on, lets..."

Everyone just stood, frozen, as a bright, laser-like light came from the sky, slowly coming down towards where they were at. Allen started to panic, and loaded the Javelin for it to be fired.  
"Hold your fire! We don't know if its hostile!" Foley yelled, signaling Dunn to take Jackson out of there.  
Suddenly, the light grew, before it immediately targetted the opening Silo's 2nd door.

"Uhhhh, sir...I think this is bad!" Miller screamed out.  
"Overlord! What is that...thing!"  
"This is Overlord. We report that is a Mobian, creature is a Hedgehog. It's name i...s...r...os..." before Overlord could finish, Static gone off, then followed by a major Kzzz sound.  
"Sir! We lost all wireless Communications!" Allen screamed out, before Gaz screamed in fear.

"Oh my god... The beam..." Miller was in awe, all other soldiers in disbelief. All that was left was the beam increasing in size, before it went completely thin. Suddenly, it burst in a huge radius cylinder blast, raging a lot of radiation from it. Jackson and Foley ran into a building, but it was soon demolished by the blast of air.  
That was all they saw. The blast increasing, the bomb rising, and the hedgehog...  
... Standing on the missile, before punching straight into it, triggering the Blast Effect of the Nuclear Missile. Its chain reaction went off like a Gun, before unleashing its full content of U-235 Containment, blowing and vaporizing every soldier to the bone, before crumpling it to dust...

All that was left... was Miller, staring at it from his own eyes, as the Famous Mushroom Head took form, before everything, going from Airplane Parts, to Shrapnel, came flying at him, followed by a Concrete wall, smashing him...  
...Knocking him out cold.

He slowly came back, looking up at the bursting air passing him. Every second, something flew by, followed by a blended sound of Explosion and Concussive Power. He could only turn his head, to see the Hedgehog, shuffling through the rubble, looking for "something".  
"Contaiment has been breached! All Soldiers Evacuate El Nojos! I repeat, all soldiers evacuate Nojos..."

End of...?  
*The six soldiers are Soldiers I got off of Call of Duty. Copyrighted Infinity Ward.  
**Javelins are actually Light. About 6 lbs the missile alone, 35 pounds on the Javelin Shooter.

This is my worst battle scene ever, lol.


	8. Chapter 6 Pt 2

Chapter VI  
Wait, What?

"Ugh..." came a groan from a distant voice. It was silent, but soothing somehow to the people around her.  
At least, it would've been.

Its morning, 8:00 A.M, nurses running through, doing their jobs, the men running around, holding Defibulators, blood bags, and all sorts of Hospital Equipment. The sun was creeping through the windows, but one room was where the sun shone most. In the room, laid a bandaged, castened Lynx.  
Bride was on the Nursing Bed, her Leg in a Splint Cast, and her arm in a Cast'n Sling. Also, one eye and her top of the head was wrapped in bandages, which seemed to be blood soaked, but no blood was dripping. The Moniters were focusing down on her injury and health, while giving her vital help as much as possible.

It took a while, but Bride came to, slowly raising her head, but then jerked back from the pain in her neck.  
"Owww... What the fuck..." moaned out Bride. She looked around in dismay and confusion, but just laid there, only moving her eyes. "Where... am I?"  
"You're at the hospital, girl," came a snickerly sound, "And you're pretty banged up."

"The hospital? B-but...how..."  
As if on timing, Nicole came out from the shadows of the room, wearing her Armor Suit that she wore at the Tower. She kept the helmet off, but it was at her side.

"You were extremely banged up... As it turned out, you had-"  
"A broken Leg, Broken Arm, a Severe Lacteration and Concussion, and Bruised Spinal Cord." came another voice, this time it was male, and it was calm. It came from behind the Door. It started to open, and came in Sonic, who was scratching his ear. "You better be thankful I got you out girl. If I wasn't there, Snively would've killed you."

"Oh..." Bride whispered, her ears drooping from sadness. "But... Why did he..."  
"It is hard to tell why, but we should know later on." replied Sonic. Out of nowhere, a Nurse came in, with a Rolling Tray and lots of Food on it.  
"Ah, you must be her friends. Hi, I'm Leigh-"

"Yeah yeah, we know. Thank you though for helping Tails, Leigh." Sonic held out his hand, shaking Leighs' with excitement.  
"Right, well, may I please ask you two to come outside? I need to tell you a few things..."  
In response, both Nicole and Sonic yelped a Yes, following Leigh outside. Before leaving, Bride caught a few seconds of a glimpse of Leigh's Ass. She just flustered a huge grin and blush from looking.

"Dang, what a nice cute ass..."

"So doc, what did you need to tell us?"  
"Well, we reviewed all her injuries..." Leigh pulled out some X-Ray Scans done a few minutes ago, "It'll be a while before she fully heals. She is to be put on a wheelchair for about 3 weeks. After that, try crutches. What Snively did was severe enough..."

"Severe enough to do what?" Nicole glanced over, with discrete in her voice.

"It was severe enough to have gave her Amnesia. She might not know who she is now. We're not sure if it'll wear off or not..."  
Sonic and Nicole just stood there, staring at Leigh, before Comically falling over.  
"Great, now we have a disfunctional Lynx to handle...Make that two." Sonic cried out in laughter.

"What? There's 2 Lynxs?" Nicole questioned, before blushing and slapping Sonic silly. "You jackass!"  
"What? I couldn't miss the oppurtunity..."

"Hmm..." Bride hummed out in turn of eating food. She was trying to lay back, but pain would keep returning to her everytime. "Who is Snively... More Importantly...who am I?"  
Bride just kept on eating her food, thinking out loud every so often. Some of her thoughts were on her sex-life, others on her job, even 2 on who she's in love with. Yet, she stopped on the 2nd love thought, before blushing greatly.

"Am I... a lesbian?" Bride thought out loud, before hearing laughter from outside.

End Of Chapter VI


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter VII  
Martyr-Doom

As dusk turned to day, Cream and Tails arrived at Vanilla's house, with Tail's member still tenting from holding a naked Cream while running through the streets. Cream really liked the ride though, as she was giggling from the speed they were moving at.

"Ok Cream, we're here..." Tails mumbled, still flustered with embarrasement in his voice.  
"Finally! I really want a proper sleep now..." Cream jumped off Tails, and ran inside. Tails gave off a sigh, and was walking inside, when he noticed a Stream of Air very high in the sky.  
"Hmm, must be a jet..." Tails just shrugged, and walked in.

"Well, about time Miss! Where have you been?" Vanilla yelled with a scalding voice.  
"It wasn't my fault I was kidnapped!"  
"What...? You were...what?" Vanilla was now confused, but just shook her head.

"As we thought also, we're not fully clear of Evil, Miss Vanilla. It seems that, even though Robotnik was killed, Snively is still alive..."  
"Wait, really?" Vanilla was now in total shock, before bringing her head down, then looking back up. "That explains the robots that came here earlier..."  
"Robots? You mean to tell me that...?"

"Yep. Snively must really be searching for my daughter... and your lover." Vanilla just broke out a chuckle, as Tails was blushing more than ever.  
"Hey! I don't love her!... Maybe I do... Still, concentrate! We need to let Rotor, Bunnie, Sonic, and Sally know!"  
"There's your problem... Sonic-"

"Has returned. What is goin' on folks?" Sonic came barging in, having a cheery look, while staring around the house. "Nice house, Miss V."  
"Why thank you... What brings you here?"

"Bride. She needs somewhere to rest her lazy head. Apparently, she has no memory of who she is..."  
"Ahh... So she survived?" Tails questioned out loud, before bonking his head. "Sorry."

"What for?... Nevermind, anyway, she is barely alive as it is. She was banged up bad, so she is to not really do a whole lot."  
With that cue, Bride came in on a Wheelchair being pushed by Nicole, who was flustering with embarrasement.

"Hey, Miss V..." Nicole bursted from her breath. "Do you have somewhere I can sleep at? I... just want to sleep off some stuff I heard..."  
"There's my bedroom. Now scoot there. I expected you to be sleepy Nicole..."

"Thank you..." Nicole immediately ran straight for Vanilla's bedroom, before slamming it shut.

"What did she hear?" Sonic questioned, while Tails was being cuddled by Cream. Tails kept trying to force Cream off, but she was doing almost a Strangle Cuddle.  
"I said that she had a nice ass... and her nipples were pirking..." Bride questioned, before everyone looked at Bride with wide eyes. "What?"

"Umm..." Sonic brushed the back of his head, slightly furious, before grabbing Vanilla. "I think she forgot a lot..."  
"Tell me about it" Vanilla giggled from the answer.

"Speaking of which, can you guys fill me in on what happened? I would like to know..." Vanilla questioned, while telling Sonic to move Bride to the Guest Bedroom.

"So that is what's going on? Damn Snively, I never expected him to be that Dreaded..." Vanilla clinched her fist from rage, while looking down.  
"Yeah... There is a lot of danger going on, so we got to be careful..."

"But... I'm not a robot!" Marine was bounded to the chair in ropes, with fear in her eyes.  
"Suuuuuurree..." Cream rolled her eyes, while stuffing her face into Tail's chest, reaching a point of sleeping.  
Suddenly, Sonic came bursting out of the Guest Bedroom, with fear in his eyes.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-guys! L-l-l-l-l-loooook outside!" Sonic screamed with fear.  
Immediately, out of silence, a grieving laughter came from the front door, before it was bashed open, with a fat man standing behind it, breaking out of laughter.  
"Wha...Who are you, and what are you doin-" Vanilla yelled, before the man moved out of the Shadows, swinging his finger around.

"You know that is not how you treat a guest, young lady." The man said, before laughing again, each little hic of laughter was a sound of Orgasmic Voicing. The man then moved more and more out of the shadows, until he was revealed. Standing right there, holding a robotic chicken, was Robotnik, perfectly normal.

"B-b-b-ut! HOW! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!" Sonic yelled, running for Robotnik, but was stopped by Vanilla.

"If he is alive, then there must be a reason he's here..."  
"Yeah, to FUCKING KILL US!" Sonic yelled, struggling with no avail, while Tails put Cream, who was sleeping, laying straight on the couch. He walked over, with a pouting voice.  
"Tell us why you're here, before we go and strangle you alive!"

"My, how much you grown... I come here with a new start, a new forging way of healing..."

"Get to the point, dumbass," Nicole blurted, while standing by Marine, who was now no longer in Ropes, and was clearly free.

"Right. I have came to warn you of a Special 'little' project of mine that was stolen from me. Laying within the project, was a Strength unbeatable without the Super Form..."

"It's a trap, no doubt!" Sonic shuffled out with a scream of pain, as Vanilla pinched Sonic's ear as hard as she could.

"As much as I hate to admit it Sonic, he might be right. Besides, if he came here unarmed, then this must be of great value to know..." Vanilla whispered. Snoic just went on to struggle, still trying to break free.

"Well, at least I might be the only villian to be worrying ab-"

"You're not the only one," Vanilla blurted before Robotnik could finish. He just raised an eyebrow, with question in his eyes.  
"Oh? Who might that be?"

"Your little Pyschotic Apprentice. Apparently, he is planning a little 'Pregnatory' situation with my daughter Cream."

"What? That little..." Robotnik scaffled in his voice.

"That's not all! He killed Bride's friends, or should I say, Clan!" Sonic yelled out, shaking his fist at Robotnik.

"Really? Dammit! I knew I should've took him down with me!"

"Yes, now perish in hell!"

"Hey, guys..." Tails spoke out, but was ignored by the yelling of Robotnik and Sonic.

"Guys..." Tails said once more, before slamming his leg on the ground. That grabbed everyone's attention, including a furious Vanilla.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Tails said, shooshing everyone. It was perfectly quiet now, as no one was moving or talking. Marine was curiously looking around, before heading to the backdoor, and opening it. She ran outside to stare at the sky, before running back in with a questioning look.

"Hey Robotnik... Was there, by any chance, you were being chased by the Military?" Marine questioned out, while Tails ran over to Marine.

"Why, they can never find me!"

"Well, take a look outside everyone..." Marine blurted, before running out back, along with everyone else, BUT Cream.

All around the sky, it seemed like War. Multiple Helicopters, armed with explosive Missiles and Weaponry, came flying over head. Along side were Airplanes, like F-16s and B2 Stealth Bombers. Everyone looked in awe as they flew by. Suddenly, one helicopter came flying down, onto the lawn of Vanilla's house. Inside were 3 Soldiers, each armed with M16s and M1911 Pistols.

"Excuse me for asking but..." Vanila walked forward, before grabbing a soldier by the neck. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"  
"Relax Madam! We were ordered to evacuate Metropolis ASAP. It seems, as though, danger is coming all around..." The soldier pushed Vanilla off, before drawing his pistol at her. "Are you hostile?"

"Enough soldier! Lay down your gun!" Before the soldier could fire, a Person came out of the chopper, wearing a Camo Green Buisness looking suit, with lots of Badges on his chest region.

The soldier pushed his gun into the hoslter, before helping Vanilla up. "Sorry madam, we didn't mean to do that. Allow me to introduce myself..." The Buisness looking dude walked over, and bowed. "My name is Major General Keyes. Jefferey Keyes. The whole town has been ordered to evacuate, as it seems a Nuclear Missile was launched, and is coming for here...

"Wait, a Nuclear Missile!" Tails was now in total shock, his eyes burning wide.

"We're not entirely sure. For now, we need to move out..." As Keyes finish his sentence, a Helicopter, armed to its extent, came landing down by the other helicopter, while 2 soldiers jumped down to the general.

"Lets go, we don't have time!"

With that, everyone ran for the helicopter, except for Sonic.  
"Wait, Bride!" Sonic yelled, as he ran back inside.  
"Oh shit..." Vanilla smacked her head. "Please hurry..."

End of Chapter VII


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII Pt. 1  
Prayer for Our Refuge

"Bride! BRIDE! Wake up!" Sonic yelled out on fear, shaking her almost like a rag doll. Everytime he shook her, she just moaned. Sonic kept trying and trying, before smacking his head.  
"I don't have to wake her up...Gee-"  
"Hurry up Sonic! We need to go, NOW!" came a yell from Cream. "We Don't have the time!"  
"I know!" Sonic came out, craddling Bride in his arms, while she was trying to curl into a ball. "Head to the Chopper, now!"  
"Crickey mates! All of this in 2 days..." Marine questioned, while on the chopper. Vanilla was hugging Cream for her life, while Tails was on the edge of the Chopper's door, looking out at the sun. Many tiny objects reflected near the sun. Pretty soon, Tails was down in his seat, twidling his Thumbs.

"Alright, lets go!" came a yell from Sonic. He jumped onto the Helicopter, as it started to hit the air. Pretty soon, the doors shut, but you could still see the sun from the windows. Tails was just staring at the sun, tears starting to trickle down his face. Sonic got up from his seat, and went to Tails.

"Hey bud, are you alright?"  
"N-n-no Sonic... All t-those p-poor people..." Tails mumbled out those words, before breaking into tears.

"Don't worry, we evacuated the whole entire city beforehand, thank god." Keyes spoke out loud. "Trust me, we will be-"

"Devil 11 was shot down, I repeat, Devil 11 was shot down! All squads, we're oscar mike, defensive!" voices were blaring over the radio, as everyone in the helicopter was staring at the cockpit door.  
"Wait, there's people here that are attacking?" Keyes banged on the cockpit and yelled. He opened the door, and whispered to the pilot.  
"Apparently, sir. It seems that we are under Counter offensive..." the pilot spoke out of recognition. "Shall we enter Code 130?"

"Negative! We can't risk losing more Helis! Hand me the Mic!" Keyes screamed, as he swiped the Innercomm Sat from its base.  
"Overlord, give me a sitrep, over!"  
"Uh, it seems that Splinter Cell is at it again, General." Overlord spoke out, but it was very staticy.  
"Affirmative. Uh, h-"

Before Keyes could start talking, blaring noises could be heard from almost a mile away. The wailing sound gave shrieks of horror to everyone aboard, including the General.  
"Overlord, what the fuck is going on!" Keyes screamed into the Mic like no Tomorrow.

"All soldiers stand-by, we're entering a hot-zone... Uh, permission to engage sir! We got incoming Enemy Helicopters, armed to bear, sir!" the pilot spoke out from his mic, nearing his hand on the Safety Recon.  
"All soldiers, you are cleared to engage. We are moving in L-Bravo. All soldiers are cleared, I repeat, all soldiers are cleared to fire!" Keyes yelled out. Before he could finish, multiple missiles were launched from his own helicopter, right onto what appears to be 2 helicopters of the enemies.

It didn't take long, but more and more enemy soldiers came coming out of houses from the ground. Few were wielding Stinger Missiles and RPGS. Others were in possesion of High Grade Special Op Weaponry, like the M4, Scar-H, Tar-H, and ACR.  
"I thought the town was deserted!" The co-pilot yelled at the Main Pilot, before punching in a dial system.  
"I guess not."  
"Abort the attack for us, pilots. We need to clear out... NOW!" Keyes yelled, grabbing the Co-Pilot's arm.

"Yes sir!" the pilots started to raise the Control Wheel. Next thing to happen, they were tilting forward, and moving at top speed. However, the back Hatch was now sparking like crazy, possibly from Gun-Fire hitting it. Before long, it blew off.

"Everyone Buckle up! We're going in fast!" Keyes ran to his seat, before buckling his Seatbelt on. Everyone else got theirs on... Well, almost everyone.

"How do you put this on!" Cream yelled in fear. She kept jabbing the Socket at the Base, while it did nothing. She tried again, but was stopped by Tails, who was guiding her hands, showing her how to buckle herself in. Before long, she was strapped. It was apparent, the sirens were blaring still, gun fire whistling in the air, with no repent.  
"Umm, sir..."

"INCOMING!" yelled the pilots. Immediately, the helicopter was bashed brutally, almost in a flip, but was slightly spinning. However, the pilots were able to re-control it.  
"What the hell happened?"  
"It seemed to be a Missile hit, sir. It struck the Secondary Fuel Tank."  
"Hows the fuel status?"

The fuel gauge was reading at 35%, with an [Error] flashing below the percentage.

"Shit, we're on Bingo Fuel, sir. Lets hope we will last!"

"Ok soldiers! Lets..."

Everything went silent. Everyone looked around, in shock and fear. Not a single bullet was flaring in the sky anymore. Tails was grasping Cream's hand with his hand, as those 2 were almost shoulder to shoulder in fear. Everyone stared at each other...

...then at the pilots...

...Then the back hatch. They watched as the sun was rising, nothing moving in sight. It was almost fearful. Screams now broke the air. The blaring noises sounding like Calls Of Mercy.

Everybody stared at the sun, watching it rise...

... but something caught their eye. A blue, thin light could be seen on the horizon. It grew, larger and larger, almost, as if, it was coming straight for them.

"Pilots, whats our range away from El Nojos?"

"5 miles, sir. We're in Safety..."

"Good... Thank go-"

Boom. Immediately, before Keyes could finish. the Blue light immediately crackled the skies. Everyone stood to watch. Tails immediately unbuckled himself from his chair, and went to the back door. Before he could respond, a bright shining light came out of nowhere, from the spot of the blue light. It burned in shock and awe, as it grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger... At least, the air was.

"Sir, INCOMING!" The pilots screamed, as the helicopter started to slightly move, before an explosive sound could be heard from a distance away. Tails couldn't respond in time, as he was shot right into the wall of the Cockpit, knocked out cold. No one unbuckled their seat, except for Sonic, who grabbed Tails with his own life.

"Warning, we're going down, I repeat, Bravo-Delta 12 is going down!" The pilots yelled into the mic, as the Helicopter started to, all of a sudden, spin the shit out of itself. The pilots did everything they could to stablize it, but with no luck.

"We're gonna crash! Hold on!" Everyone screamed in fear, as a burst of hot air hit them, not letting up...

"This is Overlord. We have reported that the Nuclear Threat has been confir... EMP...ch...sot...alo..sk.."  
Nothing came from the radio. The only sound was the helicopter's Warning Sirens blaring out, while the helicopter...

...hit the ground, but never exploded.

End of Chapter VII Pt. 1!


	11. Chapter 8 Pt 2

Chapter VIII Pt. 2  
Martyr... Wait, RUN!

"Hello! Anyone there! Please respond! Hello?"

Sonic was laying in the rubble, with Tails near him. Both of them were knocked out cold from the crash, as it was pretty Concussive. Not much of the Helicopter remained... It seems that Sonic and Tails were right by the cockpit of the helicopter... or, were under it. Yet, they were out of sight to anything, as the Helicopter's Rotors were basically blocking their only way out.

"Hello! RESPOND, GOD DAMMIT!"

"hammph..." Tails gave off a slight moan from his body, trying to get up, only to have extreme pain. "OW!"

"Huh? ANYONE THERE!" The same voice came closer, moving towards the cockpit.  
"I...I-I um..." Tails really couldn't move. He opened his eyes to see where he was at... Only to be staring at... Well, lets just say he is just 'facing the big one'.

"G-great..." Tails groaned more, rolling his eyes. He turned his head to look behind himself. He could see that his legs, more specifically the Knees, were slightly pierced by 2 knives, one in each leg.

"H-help...!" Tails yelled out, really trying to really scream out for help. His voice was weak, his arms really sore, and worse, he has his face in front of Sonic's Crotch!  
"I can hear you! Hold on!" The voice grew closer, then some rumbling could be felt. It was sure not the man who was doing that. However, the man was able to move the Rotor Blades, and ran inside, to find a Hedgehog and Fox, and 2 dead Pilots. The Pilots were pierced clean through with Shrapnel from the Fuel Tanks. However, the bad sign was that they were smoking... literally.

"Here, let me get you out of he... T-tails!" The man, who was actually a Hedgehog, stared at Tails with wide eyes, definitely scared. He immediately ran in and went to his legs.  
"Shit man, looks like you got Bladed good..."

"No shit, shurlock..." Tails groaned out, before giving a giant yelp. "OWWWW!"  
"Hold still, so I cam remove it!"  
"Owwwie..."

It didn't take long, but the knives were removed from Tail's legs, but blood was still drizzling out from the wounds. The hedgehog started rushing into his bag that was marked with a Red Cross Symbol. The man grabbed what looked like a mini Alcohol Wrapper, before ripping it open, and pouring it onto Tail's wounds. Tails shrieked from the pain, which was so loud, it woke Sonic.

"Gee buddy, can't I get some re... Oh..." Sonic looked down at Tails, blushing brightly. "Sucks to be you?" Sonic just shrugged, chuckling, before getting up, and staring at the hedgehog.  
"You're carrying me Sonic... I can't move worth shit..." Tails groaned more and more, the pains starting to deplete. "What are you doing?"

"Applying Morphine and Plasma. You 2 need to get out of here ASAP." The hedgehog said, before he started to grab some Laxative from his bag, and handed it to Sonic.

"What an entry Shadow. Surprising you would be helping."

"So? Its not like I don't know Medical Abilities..." Shadow just shrugged, before getting up, and putting the bag over his shoulder.  
"Can someone explain what the fuck just happened?" Tails puted, slamming his fists at the ground from anger.

"You guys were struck from a EMP, not a Nuke..." Shadow mocked out in Exellance.

"Oh..." Tails stopped, now just laying there.

"Anyway, we should get moving. We have a long journey... Wait, make that a short one! I'll blast us out of here in a jiffy!"  
"Sonic, wait!" Shadow yelled at Sonic, but he ran to Tails, picked him up, and was going to bolt...

...but tripped over.

"What the fuck! Why can't I run fast?" Sonic yelled, while Tails was sitting on his back.

"That's the problem. Apparently, something happened to my powers too..." Shadow pouted, his head down in shame.

"But that is Sonic's natural ability!" Tails mocked out to Shadow, who shrugged.

"I can't run fast, too..."

"Wait... Where's the others!" Tails jumped up, but fell over from the pain.

"Relax Tails. The others were transported to a nearly Imfermery not too far from here. Its about 10 miles away..."

"So you tell me, that we lost our powers, the others were transported to a camp 10 miles away, and we have no mechanical transportation whatsoever?" Sonic pouted, before picking up Tails, and carrying him.

"Yep. Grab whatever you can... Whats left of it..." Shadow looked around, before walking off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sonic yelled, before Tails started to craddle himself in Sonic's arms. Sonic looked down at him, with a surprised look. A little grin, slyly smile can over him, a sign of happiness and sadness too. "Don't worry buddy, we'll be ok..." Sonic started walking behind Shadow, staring ahead.

"You'll be ok..."

End of Chapter VIII Pt. 2


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter XI  
Are we there yet?

"Shadow! I thought you said it would be just 10 miles?" Sonic yelled out, before panting a little.

"I did..." Shadow was on top of a pile of Wrecked Parts, maybe from a throw-away. He put his hand up like a shade for his eyes, and looked out at the Horizon, only to see barren Wasteland.

"Well, it sure as hell doesn't feel like it!" Sonic pouted, before finding what looked like an Intact Matress. He went ahead and laid down Tails on it, while patting himself of his sweat. Tails immediately curled up into a ball, slightly shivering. Sonic just watched, his Anger just disappeared like a bullet from a gun. He looked around, and saw a ragged Blanket, now very torn up, and laid it on Tails. Tails took no resistance, and just grabbed the blanket for warmth. Just watching him made tears start to form in Sonic's eyes.

"Sonic..."  
"It... It just disappoints me, just for all of this to happen, that's all..." Sonic started to slightly whimper, before wiping his eyes of tears.  
"I can't agree more... Soldiers lost their lives in the explosion... Yet, we are here, helpless, unable to do anything..." Shadow brung his head down in shame, his eyes no longer visible. Sonic just stood and stared at Shadow. The sun was illuminating behind him, like he was a newborn angel from the heavens.

"W-why... Why must it be like this?" Sonic stared at Shadow with plea, his voice ever so frightful and full of fear.  
"It could've been destined, it could've been Magic, it could've been Proposed. Hell, it could've been accidental. One thing's for sure, no matter what, that bitch Snively will pay..."  
"Wait, Snively did this!" Sonic jumped up, raising his fist into the air.  
"Yes. Matter of Fact, GUN was the only one who knew what Snively was doing. Apparently, he hacked out NORAD, and used a Nuclear Missile on Metropolis as a warning if the World didn't co-operate with his demands..."

"First the Pregnation Attempt, then the Murder of Bride's Clan, then this... God, what has happened to Snively..." Sonic looked down to the ground. Suddenly, tears came slightly trickling down from his face, as his fists clinched up. "To watch Bride in all that Pain, to watch her be Manifested for Torture..." Sonic walked over to a piece of a Rotor from a Helicopter, picked it up, and immediately slammed it straight through the ground. It penetrated so deep, that it was almost unremovable.

"Sonic, relax!" Shadow ran over, grabbing Sonic's Arms.  
"Why? WHY SHOULD I?" Sonic was screaming, before he started laughing while crying at the sasme time. Shadow was just staring at him, as his wailing reminded him... Shadow just shook his head, and gone up to Sonic...  
...and slapped him on his face.

"Listen Sonic, what happened can't be changed. You got to put your past behind you, and keep moving forward! You keep those thoughts in your head, and you will drive insane with a Panic Attack!" Shadow was yelling at Sonic, shaking his fist nuescently, but it did nothing for Sonic. He kept on wailing, almost like a child, unable to be stopped with force...  
Shadow was now on the verge of punching Sonic...

..but, instead, went up to Sonic, and cradled him, humming Sonic's favorite little song, rocking him back and forth, with a gentle, soothing parental tone.

"Shhh, Sonic... Please, just... calm down..." Shadow kept whispering those words to Sonic. Pretty soon, Sonic stopped wailing, and stared at Shadow.

"Ummm..." Sonic was now inches away from Shadow's face. The next thing you know, they immediately jumped away from each other, brushing themselves off.  
"Never speak of this to anyone..." Shadow was now furious, and in rage.  
"Agreed."

"Now..." Shadow picked up his Medical Bag, whisking away something out of it. "Apply this to Tail's wounds every 30 minutes. It should keep it numb, but he'll still not be able to walk."  
"Gee, thanks..."  
"If you want me to, I can carry him, as long as you carry my bag." Shadow walked over to Tails, but was broken off by a whirring sound.

"Do you hear that?" Sonic yelled, before looking over. He could see a robot, who was trying to run what looked like a '68 Chevy Pick-Up. Sonic immediately dashed, and jumped the robot. Before the robot could react, its head was blown off by Sonic's hands.

"We got a ride now, I guess..." Shadow shrugged, while walking over to the vehicle, while carrying Tails. Apparently, Shadow left the blanket on Tails, rather, he coiled him in the blanket, trying to keep Tails warm.

"Lets go... If Snively wants to bring a war-"  
"Then we'll give it to him-"  
"No matter what cost-"  
"The Freedom Fighters Live on!"

Shadow jumped into the back of the car, before laying Tails down on the flat surface of the Pick-up.  
"Let's go. We got ourselves a war to win!" Shadow banged against the back window. Next thing you know, the car started driving off, bashing through little bits of debris and destroyed parts, before hitting the wasteland at the top speed the car could do...

For a lot that has gone on...  
It looks like the Freedom Fighters are back...  
after almost 6 years...  
They're back...

End of Chapter IX


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter X (Sex Chapter, Yuri, FionaXBride (YAY! XD))  
I'm Not Ready!

Bride was on her crutches now, in her private little "Sanctuary" as the nurses put it. It has been 3 weeks since the attack that made her lose her memory, and she has been healing according to what the doctors said. Her wounds on the arm and leg are only shown by a reddish scar, but the slash on her face was completely healed. All that is left of it is a scar. She started to walk over, using the crutches as a cane-like stand, towards her bed. She laid down, her patient gown exposing her "Womanhood", as the hospital rejected the patients of having underwear... Maybe for disease reasons, who knows... Maybe to use the bathroom quicker.

"Are you ok in there?" came a woman's voice. It sounded rambuchus, but somewhat soft and feltful...  
"Y-y-yeah..." Bride got herself propped up, grabbing a bit of the biscuit she had by the bed to eat. She slowly munched on it, before spitting it out.  
"Man, hospital food sucks..."

Before Bride could bring her head back, someone opened the door, and walked in. What came in was a Red Fox, wearing a Blue-Tannish Nurse Outfit, with a Pink Nurse Cap to give herself a graceful look while going through the hallways. She shut the door behind her, locking it up, before closing the blinds.

"W...what are you doing?" Bride looked confused, staring at Fiona, before gasping. She saw that Fiona was also wearing no underwear...Infact, she was wearing a strap-on under the outfit! Just at the sight of the Strap-on made her wet... and having white sheets doesn't really help hide it. Bride immediately covered her crotch to prevent it from getting anymore wet, but only succeeded in making herself even more wet. She couldn't understand, why was she getting more wetter and wetter with every second...

"Just relax, you'll be ok Bride..." The Fox said, before climbing onto the bed, getting into a doggy-like position, her head hovering above Brides by about a few inches.  
"W-w-who are you!" Bride was questioning with fear, her tits now starting to get stiff to the point where you can see them poking the bra.

"My name is Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz...Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III. Don't hesitate to call." The fox said.

All bride did now was have a huge Orgasmic Jaw Drop from what she said.

"I'm just playing with ya, kid... The name's Fiona. I'm your nurse for today..." Fiona whispered it out, before bringing her lips right up to Bride's mouth, slowly smacking it with ecstasy. She kept working her mouth all around Bride's, while moving her hands away from her crotch.

"Mmmph!" Bride kept trying to muffle out what she wanted to say, but Fiona kept working her mouth with Brides. It didn't take long, but Bride stopped struggling, and took in the pleasure. However, before she could breathe, she could feel something liquidy come into her mouth. Before she could even reject it, she swallowed it, followed by fear in her mind and face.

"Wh...what did you juust do?" Bride shaking badly, before she formed a bright, redden face.

"It's only a Female Enchancement for Sex. It's in liquid form..." Fiona gave off a sly grin, before removing her Nurse outfit, exposing the Strap-On. It flicked out, slapping Bride's clit. The slap made Bride give out an anxy Yelp, before she moved her hands over her pussy, which was glistening with its juice.

"My my, someone's anxious..." Fiona giggled, before moving Bride's arms away from her Pussy, leaving it exposed. She then went and brung her Strap-On to the tip of the clit, rubbing it in a swaying motion, almost with a Torturous Plea.

"P-please..." Bride moaned out, the pleasure bringing her ever more closer to her climax. Just before she peeked, Fiona pulled her Strap-On away from Bride. All Bride could do was squirm as her pussy was peaking with an unbearable pain of pleasure. Yet, it felt so good for her.

"Beg. Beg for it." Fiona mocked around, while Bride continued squirming, knowing that her honey is getting away...

"J-j-just...P-p-please..."

"Please what?" Fiona swayed her hand around, while her other hand was holding on tight to Bride's 2 arms.  
"P-please... let me... cum... I-i-i... c-can't bear it..." Bride was panting ever more, still squirming like crazy.

"Geez, you're not a whole lot to torture..." Fiona just gasped in, and started to lick Bride's Pussy like it was nothing. She kept blowing, sucking, licking, and then repeating, over and over, as Bride came back to her peak, panting faster, and harder as she ever could, Right as she tipped the scale, Fiona immediately nibbled her clit, making her squeal with pleasure, as her Pussy started to crumble from the climax. Her honey was squirting out in a very fast motion, each squirt gave out a huge glob that Fiona just sucked up.

Bride kept going on, for almost more than a minute, but did head to a stop as she was now grasping the sheets, recahing the point of just tearing from her burst of energy.

"Did the patient like its 'Dessert'?" Fiona got up, buttoning up back her Nurse's Outfit, putting her cap back on, and opened the blinds.

"You know..." Bride was just breathing as hard as she could for breath.

"You could've just asked, than be abousive..." Bride questioned around, before Fiona fell over comically.

"Where's the fun in that?" Fiona questioned, before leaving the room to Bride.  
"Wait...Do I clean-up?" Bride looked at the door, before shrugging. She realised that there was a little bit of her cum on the sheet, so she scooped it up, and sucked it.

"Tastes...sweet." Bride looked confused, but just shrugged it off.

End of Yiff Chapter X!  
(This was a little treat for Count Drunku. Yay Fiona!)


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter XI  
Girls With Guns

"Hurry Up Girls!" Sonic came yelling out.

"Geez, those girls like to be fresh almost every minute..." Shadow just mocked out. Both Shadow and Sonic were putting their backs against a wall, waiting for what appears to be the Bathroom.

"Why couldn't we just get a Boys and Girls Restroom!" Shadow was slightly ticked, kicking his leg around.  
"Then how else could we afford these uniforms, boys?" Amy sounded off like she was some sort of Seducer.  
"Oh hardy har har... Now just-" Sonic was shaking his fist, when Sally popped out of the Restroom. Currently, she was in a Cameo Green Top, that only covered the breast area. She also had Cameo Green Short shorts, followed by War Paint on her eyes, and a bandanna. It seems,a s though, Tails lended Sally his Bandanna. What else could he say? Sally looked so cute with it on...

"Oh, wow Sally..." Sonic took this moment to playfully circle Sally like a critic, staring at her.  
"Oh, stop it you perv... I can tell you're going for my ass..." Sally mocked out, crossing her arms.  
"Actually, it seems that he is more interested in the bathroom..." Shadow just chuckled out, along with Sally.

"No, she's right..." Sonic brung his hand up to her ass, and pinched it.  
"Ah- HEY!" Sally Slapped Sonic silly and playfully, clearly not to mean it...

"How's Tails?" Cream said, still behind the door.  
"The doctors said he was fine... except for his legs..." Sonic said out, mumbling the last bit.

"He'll be fine? Oh thank god!"Cream was now jumping around with Happiness, but swearing could be heard under Vanilla's breath.

"Hurry up you guys! The General would like to see you guys run some courses!" A soldier was running down, hitting over, then running back with a fast pace.  
"Bah, he's gonna make me run some courses? I don't need them.." Shadow just shrugged off, before walking off.

"Aren't you gonna use the bathroom?" Sonic was looking in confusion.  
"There is such thing as Urine Bags..."

Inside a room, Tails was laying on a Surgical Bed, trying to sleep. His rushing moments still came back to him... the explosion, the sadness, the lives that disappeared... All still in his mind, even after 3 weeks. He kept trying to move in bed, but his legs were not able to move. It could be told that he would lose his legs to Paralysis, but losing his legs would be too much for the little fox... 15 years old, and already you lose your legs... How swell...

"Hey Tails," Vanilla could be heard from outside the door to the room. It seems she was saddened real bad. "Are you awake?"  
"Y-yeah... Y-you can come in, Vanilla..." Tails grabbed the sheet more onto himself, for an unknown reason.  
It didn't take a second, but Vanilla opened the door, and came walking in. She shut the door behind her, before walking over to an empty seat by the Bed. She kindly took it, and grabbed Tail's hand.

"We all are wishing you to be ok, Tails..."  
"That's nice to know... More pressure on my life..." Tails just rolled his eyes, before coughing a little. "Stupid Ammonia..."

"It sucks, I know..." Vanilla patted Tails on the head, cuffing Tail's forehead. "Geez, you're hot..."  
"Y-yeah... They say its possible Fever... After all, I went without water for 2 days..."  
"That must explain it..."

Tails kept trying to get straight, but couldn't get comfortable on the amount of room he has. Vanilla saw him do this, and started to pick his legs up into a position where he could relax.  
"Thanks Vanilla..." Tails started to form a smile, before relaxing his head back.  
"Shall I leave you for some sleep?" Vanilla started to get up, and heads for the door."

"Before you do..." Tails re-opened his eyes. "I wanna ask you something..."

"Like what?"

"How would you feel... If I did form a relationship with Cream. Its been on my mind, ever since-"  
"I would feel perfectly fine with it Tails. It's your life, and its your choice. Its just that I hate to see my daughter in shackles... She was really into you. Why, yesterday, she was mumbling in her sleep about you..."

"Heh, I can probably see why..." Tails just gave out a slight chuckle, before closing his eyes again.

"Don't forget... The General is going to have everyone be tested on Gun Control... Seems he was talking about a Prima Donna Squad or something... Who knows, you get to fire a Javelin if you're lucky-"

"Fuck the Javelin... I'm all Artillery and Mortar!" Tails raised his fist into the air, like he was pretending to hold a sword.

"Sure thing, Tails..." Vanilla gave out a blow-kiss, before walking out.

What if I did want to get engaged?  
Would it be worth it?  
...Well, whoever's the case, I can sure as hell be happy to snipe the damn bastards...  
Tails just shrugged, and fell asleep.

End of Chapter XI  
(Once again, thank you Count Drunku for your idea, lol)


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter XII Pt. 1 of 3  
Training Camp

"So, what are we doin' today, Jenks?" Shadow was right behind Sonic, holding onto what appears to be a M16A4. It was set to 3 round bursts.  
"Who cares, all I wanna do is kill the bloody Yanks," Sonic called out, raising his gun into the air. It seems he was using an old favorite... The Steyr AUG HBR. Popular among Austrian Soldiers, this gun is almost 40 to 50 years old, but it has a great range and rpm. Sonic cocked the barrel of the gun back, before loading his magazine, then cocking it forward, loading the gun.  
"All right Sonic and Shadow. We are watching you. This is Scenario, Codenamed Delta. Your objective is to extract a Remote ACR hidden within the building. Be careful though, as there is lots of Ambush spots. Remembetr what you are suppose to do, and follow each Code, hooah?" Major Keyes yelled out from the Watchtower.  
"Roger!" Sonic yelled out, giving a salute, before readying up. "Prepare the breach Shadow...  
"Way ahead of you..." Shadow placed around the door knob a Remote C4 Breacher, which, once set, goes off in 5 seconds, and then blows up the stuff in front.  
Thats what it did. The door flew right off the hinges, giving a burst of air behind it. Shadow patted Sonic's arm, signaling him to move in. Sonic then ran into the room, heading straight for a table for cover. While running, Sonic aimed down his AUG, towards what looked like Cardboard, but they were really Wooden Computerized Enemies with Laser Aims, to attack. Sonic tipped over a Dining Table, as Shadow ran in to regroup with Sonic. Sonic then used his hands to signal for Covering Fire. Shadow nodded, and started to get up... and fire over the table, with Rubber Bullets.  
They continued onto the next room, where there were only 3 enemies, all of which were easy to be killed. Both of them then ran towards the staircase, hiding behind the walling to it. Gun noise could be heard, signaling that they were shooting. Sonic noticed it, and threw in a Signal Bang, which was like a Flashbang, oniy it worked on Computers. The noise of it going off went, and Sonic ran downstairs to shoot the soldier. While doing so, another popped up, scaring Sonic shitless.  
"Shit!" Sonic went backwards, and dove like an Acrobat. Before he could make it to cover, a beeping noise that came from his gun went off.  
"Enough! Cancel the Protocol!" Keyes was screaming into a Comm unit. "You failed Sonic! They got you, location: The feet. Remember what happens now, boys..."  
"I know, I know... I drag him on his ass of Dignity!" Shadow laughed out.  
"He lost that too..." Keyes broke out a chuckle.  
Shadow just fell over comically, before getting back-up, and picking up Sonic as any Soldier would: Over his arm.  
"Alright you two. Go to your stations, and get cleaned. You're done on Combat Mission for now." Keyes shut off his Comms, which left a 3 second Kzzzzzzt sound.  
"Your fault, dumbass!" Shadow mocked out in a playful manner.  
"Hey, you didn't supply cover for me!"  
"Oh yeah... I was suppose to do that?" Shadow gave a chuckle, before walking off with Sonic.

-

"Heh, so Keyes puts me in charge of watching Tails and Cream run the Sniper Cover... That'll help out major time for you 2." A soldier was standing in between Tails and Cream, who were standing near 1 Sniper Rifle.  
"Umm, question..." Cream was raising her hand, like in a classroom. "Why is there only one Sniper Rifle?"  
"You two are expected to be a good Sniper Pairing. I heard from the General that Cream is a Good, Concentrated Sniper... And, that Tails is a great Overseer. A excellent Combo in my Opinion. However, if you 2 score at least a 95% or more Accuracy, then both of you are gonna be registered to Prima Donna Status. Possibly Hunter Task 201 (two o one)."  
"And if we don't get 95 or more..?" Tails asked out.  
"Then you're gonna be put in as a reserve status." The soldier raised his arm slowly, then points at Cream. "You first Cream. Now remember, wind is a major factor..."  
"Yeah yeah yeah, I know..." Cream rolled her eyes, before laying down on the ground, her face down the scope. It didn't take 5 seconds for the girl to shoot. She shot 3 bullets, each one hitting the head of the Paper Target.  
"Well I'll be damned... That girl can really shoot! I have never seen a girl shoot before!" The soldier was in awe at it.  
"Wait... Why is that?" Cream gave off a frustrated look.  
"Its because I never did Girls as my students!" The soldier blurted out. Suddenly, Tails backed up, as if he was to expect...  
BLAM! The soldier was on the ground, wheeping in pain, while holding his ballsacks.  
"SEXIST!" Cream yelled out.  
"Don't hit me, and you both pass automatically!" The soldier wheeped out. Suddenly, Cream shrugged, and grabbed Tails, who was jaw dropping.  
"What? I learnt it from Sally..."  
"How?"  
"When she was in heat, thats how!" Cream giggled, but Tails fell over Comically.

End of Chapter XII Pt. 1


End file.
